Letting The Light In
by Mary Larabee
Summary: Mary & Chris story. Set after the episode "Inmate 78". Mary looks through the older issues of The Clarion News and something she finds could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Letting the light in**

**I am just borrowing the Magnificent 7 characters, I don't own them. This story is set after the episode "Inmate 78" and it is a Mary & Chris story.**

**Thanks to Denise, my dear beta reader! :)**

**Chapter 1**

It was about two o'clock in the afternoon and the locals were heading towards their homes for a lunch. There was chatter and music coming from the saloon.

Mary watched the street, her hands crossed in front of her chest. She stood at the porch of The Clarion News, with worry clouding her beautiful face. In the next minute she moved, taking impatient steps on the porch. She looked down the dusty road, only to silently huff in frustration.

Still nothing.

It was already two days since the six lawmen went out to find Chris. He had been away for way too long and she got worried. Not even Buck's light words about Chris' possible whereabouts couldn't ease her mind… they only added to her anxiety and embarrassment. She could swear that she was transparent as a glass when she entered the saloon that day and asked Buck, JD and Nathan about Chris. She tried to sound formal back then, assuring herself that there was nothing strange in her anxiety when the leader of the seven lawmen didn't come back after ten days. She was worried because of the town and for the man who brought peace to Four Corners. Nothing else.

That was what she was telling herself.

Yet, here she was, leaving her work behind and waiting for news. Billy was having lunch with Orrin and Mary excused herself, telling them that she wasn't hungry. From that moment she had been standing at the porch, waiting…

'What if something happened to him?'At that thought an ice cold fear squeezed Mary's heart. Her breathing fastened up, her sight went blur as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks…

It was at that moment that she saw a group of men riding into town. Before she could get a grip, they came closer and she saw him.

Surrounded by his faithful companions, he rode on his black horse, and in the next moment he stopped beside the saloon. He tied his horse, smiling at Buck having a go at JD.

"C'me on, kid, say a funny joke and I will buy you a beer", Buck kept on pissing JD off. The youngest member of team let out a sarcastic laugh and stomped inside the saloon.

"This will be interesting", smirked Buck and followed JD inside the saloon.

As the others followed them, Chris looked up and froze at the sight of the woman across the street.

"You coming, Chris?", Vin's voice was heard and Chris nodded.

"Yeah", but he didn't move.

Mary watched as the seven lawmen dismounted their horses. In the corner of her eye, she caught Buck and JD having another of their famous disputes and couldn't help but smile. Those two would stay kids their whole lives.

But, her attention never left the man who was tying the rope of the black stallion. Her eyes drank in the sight of him; she never saw him wearing anything but black clothes. He looked so handsome wearing this white shirt. Mary couldn't take her eyes off him.

She saw him smile at Buck and JD and relief touched her heart. He was all right. That was all she needed to know.

Was it?

Over the last few days she was sick concerning about him. She couldn't concentrate on her work, on conversations with Orrin, on spending time with Billy… It felt like something was torn apart from her, like her heart was pulled out violently from her chest and it hurt… God, it hurt!

By than, she didn't want to admit to herself how much he meant to her … didn't want to admit how important he had become.

He couldn't take his eyes off her sad and beautiful face framed with those locks of golden hair. Her eyes were fixed on his eyes, he could feel her stare reaching the most hidden parts of his heart and soul that were surrounded by darkness… She was the light that broke that wall.

During long hours back in prison, Chris had time to think about his life… about people in his life. He couldn't deny any longer that he actually started to live again because he felt the pain just by thinking of not seeing his friends ever again… not going fishing with Billy again…

…Not seeing Mary…

It was Buck who told him that Mary was the first one who got worried about him… that she urged them to go and find him. Now, it was obvious that Mary saved his life… in every way it counted.

Mary felt her lips get dry from barely breathing… She quickly licked them and than swallowed once to regain her composure… He had never looked at her like this… and that long.

She blinked once, but didn't break their eye contact. Waiting… wishing that he would come over to her. Because she was in no condition to step forward… Her legs felt like stone and she couldn't move.

The black stallion stomped his front feet a bit and his movement broke the moment. Chris glanced at his horse and gently tapped him. He started to go up the stairs towards the saloon, deciding to stop this right here and now…

…But, he couldn't stop himself from stealing a glance at Mary once again… And it felt like a knife cutting his heart when he saw pain on her face. Just as he looked at her, she turned around and in the next moment disappeared behind the door of The Clarion.

Chris cursed silently at himself and entered the saloon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mary placed the pen down on the desk in front of her and massaged her neck. The last night had been without sleep, she was tossing and turning in her bed the whole the time until she finally decided to give up on falling asleep and got up to write some articles for The Clarion News. It was supposed to be finished tomorrow and she had less than 24 hours to finish the last few articles. With Chris back, safe and sound, she had figured she could go back to her normal life and every day activities. That she would be able to concentrate on her tasks.

And yet, here she was, three hours later, still working on that same article. Her neck started to ache and she huffed in frustration, giving up on finishing the article for now.

Getting up, she looked through the window. It was barely breaking dawn, the first rays of sun shyly started to play behind the hills. The streets were empty.

Mary took a few steps across the office, trying to make herself work on the article. It was about the sheriff in a town not so far away from Four Corners. She did some research, even managed to get an interview with him, but she remembered that Stephen wrote about that man once – precisely, when he became a sheriff. Due to the events during the last few days, Mary couldn't force herself into searching for that old article about the sheriff, but now, as she couldn't put down her thoughts on paper, now it looked like a perfect time to look for it.

She opened an old brown cabinet where she held the archive of the Clarion News. A cloud of dust made her cough as she reached in the cabinet to take out The Clarion news, about 3-4 years old. She couldn't remember exactly when Jack Murdock became a sheriff, but she remembered that it was when she and Stephen came back from their trip to Mexico. Mary smiled sadly as she remembered that trip… She still missed Stephen dearly, but ever since Billy came back, she got new strength, new will to go on.

She flipped through the pages of a newspaper when one headline caught her attention. Mary's eyes widened in disbelief as she read it.

**"Woman and a boy burned alive"**

She felt a lump creating in her throat. How was it possible that she didn't notice this article when Stephen printed it out?

Than it came to her; being busy with Billy and the house when her son was still a baby made her not being able to read some of the issues of The Clarion News. By the time she would find time, she would take the latest issue of the newspaper and didn't even pay a single thought to the previous ones…

This must have been one of the issues she had missed out on.

As she recovered enough and wanted to go on with reading, a sharp pain stabbed her heart, piercing through it like a sharp knife, so strong that she almost screamed.

There was a photo. A family photo.

Of Sarah and Adam…

...and Chris.

Cold sweat ran down Mary's back as she watched the photo. She gently caressed the face of a little dark – haired boy, her heart breaking at the sight of him. He looked so happy. Who on Earth could even think of hurting a kid? It was beyond Mary's understanding.

On his left stood a woman. Her hair was long and curly, also dark. She wore a blue dress and her smile was so warm. Her right hand was gently placed on the little boy's shoulder. She was so beautiful.

Mary's sight started to get unclear as her eyes looked to the right… Chris.

A sob escaped her mouth and she quickly covered her lips with her palm. She could feel the pain squeezing her heart with such power that she could barely breathe.

He looked so peaceful. So happy. So much different than the bitter, sad gunslinger that she knew. He wore a suit, a dark one, with white shirt.

"Ah, damn!", Mary silently cursed as one tear dropped from her cheek, making a wet spot on the article. She quickly wiped it and took a deep breath, looking away from the newspaper in her hand.

Totally forgetting the article about the sheriff, Mary closed the cabinet and stood up, still holding the issue of The Clarion News where Stephen wrote about Chris' family in her hands.

Going back towards her table, Mary laid the newspaper on the table, staring at it, not knowing what to do.

Taking another deep breath, she laid a palm on the left side of her breast. Feeling her heartbeat, she remembered the words Buck told her some time ago…

'…In one night, everything was gone. All he's got left are memories. I don't know if he can still remember their faces. He doesn't even have their photos. Everything burned with them, like they never existed…'

Having a will of its own, Mary's hand reached for the scissors. Before she was aware of what she was doing, scissors were cutting out the photo from the article.

Giving him the article would be like pulling his heart out of his chest. Mary didn't even have the strength to read it. She placed the newspaper in the drawer and looked at the photo in her hands. It was black and white, but it was still a photo. A photo of Chris' family. The only photo that was left of them.

For a moment, Mary wondered how Stephen got the photo for the article, but she shook away that thought quickly. He was a journalist, it was his job to obtain information and photos for his articles.

Her eyes stopped at the window as she watched the town slowly waking up.

'How am I going to give him this? How will he react? What if he tears it apart, not wanting to be reminded of what he had lost?_'_, these questions were going through Mary's mind. Indeed, impulsive as he was, Chris could tear the photo in small pieces.

She couldn't allow that. Opening a drawer, Mary searched through the papers inside it and finally found what she was looking for.

A photo frame.

Taking out her napkin, Mary cleaned the dust of the photo frame and when it was done, she carefully placed the photo in the frame, carefully as she didn't want to damage the photo. She worked hard, but at the end she made it.

A breath of relief left her mouth as she watched it… before a little voice in her head asked:

'How are you going to give this to Chris?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun was high in the sky and Mary was standing on the porch in front of the Clarion. Her gaze was set on the prison camp as she watched two men sitting there and observing the street for any kind of trouble that might come. Chris and Vin.

For quite some time she was trying to make herself to step down the Clarion porch and to walk towards the penitentiiary. To get over and done with it. Her fingers nervously squeezed around the paper which was protecting the framed photo.

"Maybe I should wait for some holiday to come", she murmured silently.

"I doubt that any holiday will come soon, Mrs. Travis", Buck's voice was heard and the pretty widow jumped startled. Turning around, she saw the ladies' man smiling friendly at her. For a moment, she didn't know what to say. Buck saved her from it; "Sorry that I startled you. I was just passing by and heard you talking to yourself. You looked kinda…", he tried to find the right word "…tense. Just wanted to make sure that everything is all right", Buck finished his line with a friendly worry in his voice.

Mary couldn't help but to smile warmly to his worry.

"Thank you, Mr. Wilmington. I'm fine", she replied, but Buck read between her lines. She didn't sound very assuring.

"Sure?", he asked, raising his eyebrows "Is Billy okay?"

Mary nodded, feeling nervous again.

"Yeah, Billy is all right… It's just…", she stumbled upon the next words, glaring at the small package in her hands.

"What?", pressed Buck.

For a moment or so, Mary was staring at the package in her hands, finding out that there wasn't enough strength in her to give this to Chris. Neither to approach him without a reason.

Therefore, swallowing, she mumbled a question:

"Can I ask you to do me a favour, Mr. Wilmington?"

"Sure", Buck replied, having no idea what was she on about.

The next moment, the widow handed him some a small package, wrapped up in blue paper and asked with a pleading and shivering voice:

"Could you give this to Mr. Larabee?"

For a moment, Buck was caught off guard. 'Mary had a present for Chris?'

"Yeah, sure", he said, puzzled.

'Why couldn't Mary do it herself? What was in that small package?'

"Thank you", Mary said, barely audible and as the small package left her hands and passed onto Buck's palm, she quickly went back inside the Clarion, leaving Buck totally confused, staring at the package not knowing what to do with it.

He slowly left the Clarion porch and walked down the street, toward the jail, trying to feel under his fingers what was hiding under the blue paper. It was hard, like piece of a wood or something…

"Hey, Buck", he suddenly heard Vin's voice "What's got you so occupied?

The bounty hunter couldn't believe that Buck didn't notice Inez passing him by. Even the lovely bartender turned around to look surprised at the ladies' man.

Chris didn't say a word, just watched his old friend from under his black hat. Something was on Buck's mind, something serious, that's for sure.

Buck looked up at his two friends, his mouth dry. He was nervous to hand this package to Chris – and he didn't even know why.

"Buck?", Vin tried again.

The ladies' man barely paid attention to Vin as he took a step forward and handed the small package to Chris, he mumbled:

"Mrs. Travis asked me to give you this."

Slightly creasing his eyebrows, Chris hesitantly accepted the small package from Buck's hand. He was silent as he slowly started to unwrap the blue paper…

Buck barely breathed as he observed Chris while he was removing the blue paper. For some unknown reason, he didn't have a good feeling about this.

Chris removed the paper and first thing he saw was a face of a boy that he hadn't seen for three years… Three damn years since that damn day…

A breath got caught in his throat and suddenly he couldn't breathe.

It was a photo.

A photo of his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh no!", Mary sighed in frustration as the cup fell from her hand and smashed into little pieces on the floor. She tried to keep herself busy and decided that doing the dishes might distract her from stealing glances through her window every minute.

She reached for the broom that stood behind the door and furiously started to wipe the floor. Kneeling down, she cleaned the floor and discarded the broken pieces into the bin.

How long could she go on like this, pretending there wasn't a storm on its way?

Mary stood in the middle of her kitchen, not knowing where to go or what to do. For a moment she was wondering if she had done the right thing. Had she only been digging deeper into the wound that was still fresh in Chris' heart? She was sure it was, she knew all too well how all those sleepless nights felt like, how tears lull you to the sleep at the crack of dawn when you loose somebody you loved with your whole heart.

It was a hell. A living hell.

Mary dreaded that she might have pushed him further into darkness.

She rubbed her forehead, her head pounding. No. It was the right thing to do. But, it wasn't enough. She could help him. Hell, she was a journalist, she might as well try to find who was responsible for that horrible tragedy of Chris' family.

Her steps echoed through the house as Mary ran into the Clarion office and pulled out the issue of The Clarion News from the desk. She flipped the pages until she found the one which had held the picture and started to read the article.

Buck watched in slow motion how Chris' fingers unwrapped the small package and his eyes went wide when he saw the content. He could literally feel thousand knives cutting his insides.

Vin creased his eyebrows watching as Chris stared at the package, not even throwing away the paper. He couldn't see what it was, but Vin had a gut feeling that something wasn't right.

And when he looked at Buck, he was definitely sure about it.

"Oh, dear God", Buck breathed, his voice unrecognizable.

The world started to spin. It was like a blue curtain fell down and revealed all the pain, sorrow and anger. Chris couldn't breathe properly. He stared at the photo, his eyes drinking in the sight of his deceased wife and son. His face that never showed emotions, neither good or bad, was a painful sight. His mouth slightly opened and he inhaled a deep breath to chase away the bloody tears that threatened to fall.

His fingers slowly traced the face of a little boy who smiled so happily. What would he give to hold his boy in his arms!

His wife's palm was resting upon Adam's shoulder and Chris traced up her gentle features. The lump down his throat started to choke him.

His face stared at him from the photo, a face of a man who now wasn't more than a ghost from the past. He was happy on the photo.

And that lightened up the fire of pure anger in Larabee and in the next moment he swung his arm and smashed the photo frame on the wall of the saloon.

He hadn't been there for them. He couldn't have helped them. He hadn't been able to save his family from burning alive.

He jumped up from the chair and went towards the broken photo frame, but Buck snapped out of his trance and grabbed the gunslinger in black by the elbow.

"CHRIS, NOOO!", he yelled, aware that Larabee would tear up the photo next. A second later, Buck yelped in pain as Chris' fist kicked him in his stomach and Larabee freed himself from the hold of his hands. Buck caught a glimpse of his best friend's face and winced in pain. Chris didn't say anything, just walked toward the broken photo frame and picked up the paper.

Not saying another word, Larabee untied his horse from the fence and mounted him.

"Chris, wait!", Buck tried again, but this time Vin stopped him.

Like a black lightning, the black stallion galloped away from town.

Pale as a sheet, Mary stood at the window of the Clarion and watched as Chris Larabee rode out of town, her palm covered her mouth as she tried to stop her sobbing.

Vin looked at Buck. He never saw him like this. Buck could make a light out of any situation, no matter how horrible it was.

"Buck?", Vin creased his eyebrows once again as he watched how the shock on his face transferred into anger and in the next moment the ladies' man stormed toward The Clarion news. "BUCK!", yelled Vin, but the tall man didn't turn around.

Mary ran her shivering fingers through her blond hair as the tears fell on the article in front of her. To read all what happened pierced like the sharpest knife through Mary's heart. Than seeing Chris riding away hurt even more. She almost wished that he stormed in here and yelled at her instead of witnessing what she just had seen.

The door slammed open and Mary gasped, the papers falling from her hands.

She saw Buck storming inside The Clarion, furious. Unconsciously, Mary stood up and leaned against the wall, not knowing what to expect, fear and tears squeezing her throat.

"Damn it, Mary!", Buck yelled "What the hell were you thinking, are you insane, woman?"

Vin was a few steps away from the door. He never heard Buck talking to any woman like this. He rushed into The Clarion.

"I-I…", Mary tried to talk, but Buck interrupted her.

"SHUT UP! You've already have done the damage! Do you have any idea what you have just done? How did it even occur to you to give that photo of Chris' family to him? Don't you know that I can't even mention Sarah and Adam to him because I don't want him to drown himself in that bloody whiskey and you go and give him a reminder of what he has lost!"

Vin stopped dead in his tracks once he heard Wilmington's words.

"I didn't mean to, I", Mary's voice was quiet and broken, but Buck just turned around and stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind him, not even giving a glance towards Vin.

Once Buck was gone, Mary broke down completely. She did it. Buck was right. She destroyed Chris.

"Mary", Vin's quiet gentle voice reached her ears.

The bounty hunter came towards her and she mumbled "Vin, I didn't mean to hurt him, I swear. I didn't", the tears broke her down completely and Mary slid down the wall, crying uncontrollably.

Quickly, Vin reached out for her and pulled her in a comforting hug.

"I know, Mary. I know", he held her more tight as her loud sobs pierced the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sun set in, erasing all the colours from the sky, changing it into the same black as the rider on the black stallion. The ground under the horse's feet spread into dust as he galloped faster and faster.

Screaming. Fire. Haunting images from the nightmares were so visible now. They burned Chris' eyes. His hands tightened around the reins, sending the horse into a faster pace. The world didn't have the right to exist. Not without his wife and son.

He wanted to disappear. He wanted to fall down into a hole without a bottom. He wanted to pay for not being there that horrible day.

Chris wanted to die.

The clouds crashed in the sky and lightening lightened the way. Heavy raindrops poured onto the lonesome rider. He hated rain. Where had been the rain when it was needed to put down the fire that had opened the doors to his own hell?

Barely aware of what he was doing, Larabee slumped down from his horse and opened the door of his house. He didn't care to close them. The feeling of the paper in his left hand sent him over the edge. He reached for the first thing he could find, the lamp and smashed it against the wall. Than turned the table. Than breaking the plate that stood on the table. He lost it completely. A rage climbed up his spine turning him into a fury that destroyed everything in sight. Painful screams echoed through the night as Chris Larabee couldn't hold it in any longer. The trigger had been pulled and he took it all out.

Cold shivers ran up Buck's body as he came closer. Chris' screams pierced his ears. Sound of breaking things came along too.

Buck stopped his horse, looking into the house which was covered in darkness. Slowly coming down, he stepped closer to see that the door was open.

A huge lump climbed up his throat as he watched his best friend falling again into the darkness.

And Buck just stood there and didn't move. He knew that Chris realized he was there.

He was watching over him. Like a friend should.

But, this was Chris' battle. This was the moment when Larabee had to decide whether he would slip back into darkness without returning…

…Or that he would finally let the light in.

The rain mixed with tears on Wilmington's face.

"I'm here, Chris", he whispered "I'm watching over you."

7777

The clock ticked. Seconds passed by, but it felt like years. Her hands in her hair as she stared blankly in front of herself, not hearing Vin's words of comfort…

'_What have I done?'_

7777

Everything was gone. Everything was broken. Everything was destroyed. Just like it should be. If Sarah and Adam couldn't live, than damned this world.

His lungs hurt. Burning tears. Furiously, he swung the whiskey bottle. Wanting to kill all the feelings. Wanting to die.

'_To hell with everything.'_

He took another swig, but met an empty bottle. Angrily, he slammed it against the wall. The glass cut his hand, but he couldn't care less.

More whiskey. That was what he needed.

He stomped over the broken things on the floor heading to the kitchen. He knew that he had more whiskey at home.

His green eyes scanned the surroundings. There it was, on the table.

One sip. Another one. Than the next.

Reaching his hand into the darkness, Larabee mumbled something and started to walk.

The next thing Buck saw was Chris slumping against the wall. The bottle in his right hand fell on the floor, but his left hand still held the paper tight. His eyelids closed.

Without making a sound, Buck closed the door and sat down on the porch.

7777

"Ms Travis?"

Vin waited for a while, hoping that The Clarion's editor would open the door.

Nothing.

Last night he managed to calm her down at least a bit and made her promise that she would go to sleep. She looked tired, that was for sure. Her told her that he would be just across the street if she needed anything. Vin reluctantly left The Clarion.

Billy was away, visiting his Grandparents and Judge Travis was in a town an hour ride away, working on some case.

Vin had the gut feeling that something wasn't right.

"Ms. Travis, it's me, Vin. Open up."

"You looking for Ms. Travis?", Casey's voice was heard. Turning around, Vin nodded. "She ain't here. Left early, saying she's going to work on some article"

'_Don't worry, Vin. I'll be fine. I'll fix the damage. Thank you. For everything."_

"Bloody hell", the bounty hunter whispered; "She's going after the killer!"

And before a confused Casey could utter another word, Vin jumped on his horse and rode away.

7777

The headache was almost unbereable. The sunlight was so bright that Larabee shielded his eyes with his palm.

Everything hurt. Back, head, throat. He moaned in pain.

There was no strength left in him.

Pulling his knees closer to him, he turned around, to hide from the sun. Finally. The annoying light was gone and he opened his eyes.

And his gaze fell right on the paper in front of him.

Adam was smiling at him. He looked just like he was done with playing around and now Buck was trying to wash his hands for lunch, but once again it turned into a water fight between the two of them.

'You two ain't gonna get any lunch if you don't stop that', Sarah tried to sound harsh, but couldn't help not to smile at the sight in front of her.

Chris closed his eyes. He could see their faces again. His eyelids opened and he drank in the sight from the photo.

He could see them again. Clearly, like they were standing in front of him.

He glanced at the closed door. He could feel a slight smirk coming upon his face.

"Buck!"

In a second, the door went open revealing a breathless Wilmington.

"How did you know I was out there?", was the first thing that left Buck's mouth.

"I might have been drunk as hell, Buck, but I ain't stupid. The door was closed", replied Larabee, still laying on the ground.

Slowly, Buck made his way towards his friend, avoiding the broken glass. Chris watched every step his oldest friend made and in the next moment Buck extended his hand. Larabee pondered the gesture for a moment, than accepted it. Pulling him up on his feet, Buck wasn't sure what to expect. Chris was way too calm – and that was petrifying the ladies' man.

For a brief moment they stood and just watched each other.

And that was when Chris' spoke:

"Help me clean up this mess?"

A pure relief washed over Wilmington's face. A smile grew under his moustache and he nodded.

"Sure thing, stud."

And in that moment they heard a horse galloping.

"Chris?", Vin's voice was heard.

7777

Mary tightened the reins of her horse around the fence in front of the hotel and went inside. She was soaking wet. The rain stubbornly followed her the whole night and she knew that she had to get some rest before she would continue her journey.

She opened the doors and stepped inside. The hallway was fancy decorated, a soft music was playing. Was that a piano?

Mary looked around. Indeed. Nearby, she noticed a woman playing a piano. Another one was singing.

"May I help you?", a female's voice said.

Mary turned around and saw a dark haired woman, smiling broadly.

"Yes. I'm looking for a room. Have been riding the whole night", Mary replied.

"Oh, I can see that!", the woman giggled, pointing at the state Mary's clothes were in "Come along, I'll get you to your room. Once you dry out and eat, you can sign in for the room and fill in the forms."

"Thank you", Mary nodded. She followed the woman upstairs.

"What brings you in our fair town?", the woman asked.

"I am working on one article. I'm a journalist."

"Oh, I see. Well, quite an unusual profession for a lady."

Mary's only reply was a fake smile. She heard enough comments like this.

For some reason, she took a big dislike to this woman.

"Well, here we are. If you need anything, just ring. I am the owner of this hotel, so if any problems endure, just come to me. I'll see if I can get you some breakfast."

"That would be very nice, thank you", Mary forced another smile.

"Don't mention it. I hope you'll enjoy your stay and make a fine story, Miss…?", the woman raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Travis. Mary Travis."

The woman nodded, her smile becoming even more wide, if that was possible.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Travis", she shook her hand and added "I'm Ella Gaines."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank you all for reviewing my story. Real life got to me and I didn't write a single word for quite a while, but now I am back and here is a new chapter for all of you!**

**Once again, thanks Denise, for beta reading.**

**Chapter 6**

"Chris?",Vin's voice came closer and Larabee decided to put his  
>friend out of worry and to show up.<p>

Opening the door, the gunslinger stepped onto the porch "Yeah?"

Vin quickly scanned Chris' appearance, he looked messy, but calm and he decided to leave the conversation for later, Vin urged the words out of his mouth; "Mary's gone after the killer".

A shadow of panic washed over Chris' face. "Damn it!", he mumbled under his breath, rushing towards the barn to get his horse.

Buck came out from the house, chewing on a biscuit "What's wrong?, he asked.

The black stallion stormed out the barn and before Vin could  
>reply to Buck, Chris reined in the horse next to his friends. "Anybody<br>seen her? Where exactly did she go?"

"Casey said that she went South. That's all I know", said Vin.

Without getting an answer, Buck realized that they were talking about  
>Mary and the guilt climbed up his spine once he remembered how he<br>yelled at her last night.

Nodding, Chris said; "All right. We'll split up. Buck, get the others  
>and check the railway station, find out if she bought a ticket. Vin and I<br>will follow the road." And without another word, he was gone, a  
>bounty hunter close on his heels.<p>

The sun shone through the curtains, planning to play on  
>the face of the person sleeping the the room. But the bed was empty as the golden<br>haired woman stood beside the window and watched the passengers  
>walking down the street.<p>

Mary's eyes were red; she didn't have much sleep last night. She was  
>up even before dawn. Her arms crossed, her<br>gaze fixed into the distance.

Mary looked around the room. Her neck hurt, her whole body was soar  
>from the lack of sleep. She started to think that maybe she should<br>stay a day or two in this hotel to rest and to decide what she would do  
>next, where she would be going. Chasing the killer of the Larabee family<br>started to look unreal to her as she didn't have a clue whom she was looking for.

For the first time, Mary doubted her plans. What kind of  
>information did she have? Stephen did write a good article, but leads were foggy,<br>they led to a man who was arrested a few years ago and who admitted that  
>he did start the fire, but that he was listening to the commands of<br>the boss. Yet, he never revealed that person and Mary found herself on  
>dead end street, not knowing where to go...<p>

There was a soft knock on the door and after Mary's "Come in", they  
>opened and revealed the smiling face of Ella Gaines.<p>

"Morning. Hope you slept well?", greeted Ella. Mary gave her a weak smile.

"Didn't have much sleep, actually. But, that has nothing to do with  
>your hotel, ma'am, it is very comfortable", replied Mary.<p>

"I see. Is it about the article you are working on?", Ella Gaines  
>sure had nerves.<p>

"If you excuse me, I'd rather not talk about it", Mary cut her off.

"Of course", Ella grinned "Well, I just came to tell you that  
>breakfast will be served in about 15 minutes."<p>

"Thank you, I will be there."

Mary watched as Ella left her room and wondered...

Why did she have an uneasy feeling about this woman?

-*-

The sound of a piano reached Mary's ears as she entered the dinning  
>room. The atmosphere was pleasant and she felt the need for some<br>coffee and a breakfast.

As she sat down, Mary was soon joined by the hotel owner – Ella Gaines herself.

Trying to hide an annoyed sigh that threatened to escape her throat, Mary  
>forced a smile as Ella clicked her fingers for a waiter.<p>

"Miss Travis, what would you like?"

"I think that I will start with a cup of coffee. And perhaps scrambled  
>eggs for breakfast."<p>

"Sounds good. I'll have the same, thank you."

As the waiter left, Mary realized that Ella didn't have any intentions to  
>leave and to let her to eat in peace. She would be forced to talk<br>with this woman and therefore, Mary decided to start a conversation so  
>that Ella wouldn't start about the article.<p>

"So, Miss Gaines. You own this hotel for quite some time?"

"Ah, yes, for some time now. Me and my husband went separate ways,  
>he's down West doing some job, but I think that in no time we will<br>rejoin", Ella smiled widely.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, I didn't know that you were married."

"That's quite all right. Well, we aren't officially married, you know  
>the papers and stuff. But, that will solve in time. I just have to<br>be patient", Ella's nervous laughter reminded Mary of a hyena. "You  
>know, men", she finished, taking a sip of coffee.<p>

"Yeah", Mary nodded, taking all in .

"Are you married, Miss Travis?"

Mary swallowed hard.

"I was once. He was killed a few years ago."

Ella's smile disappeared.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"That's all right", Mary swallowed her tears. Desperate to change the  
>subject, she smiled "So, tell me about your man. You will excuse me, I<br>am rather famished, so it would be of great help if I don't have to  
>talk", Mary took a bite of her breakfast. Ella laughed as she was<br>barely waiting for a chance to talk.

"Oh, okay! Well, my husband to be is a farmer. Well, was once. It was  
>a few years ago. He's very good at breaking horses down. Also very fast<br>on his gun. We had our ups and downs, especially few years ago when he  
>made a huge mistake and married another woman. Even had a son with<br>her.", Ella's face darkened; "I had to take care of it."

For some reasons, cold sweat climbed up Mary's spine. She didn't know  
>why, but a fist of fear squeezed her throat. Her fork shivered in her<br>hand. She looked up at Ella.

"Oh', she mumbled, just to say something. She watched as Ella absently  
>played with a broken medallion on her neck. Who would ever wear a<br>piece of jewelry that was broken?

Noticing Mary's glare, Ella grinned "I have his picture inside. You  
>wanna see it? He's quite handsome. And mine."<p>

Mary smiled "All right."

With a click, the medallion was released from Ella's neck and Mary watched as  
>the dark haired woman opened it. Her stomach tied in a knot and she didn't<br>know why... Trying to hide it, she took a sip of coffee, pretending to  
>be relaxed.<p>

And that was when Ella gave her the medallion and Mary almost choke on  
>a sip of her coffee as she found herself staring at a photo of Chris.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The drumming in Mary's head was unbearable. She was aware of the  
>danger she was in. She understood very well that the seconds mattered<br>now. If she didn't react quickly, Ella will become suspicious.

"Oh, dear", Mary tried to smile "I should learn that I can't do two  
>things with just one pair of hands. Taking the medallion from you and<br>taking a sip of my coffee. So sorry, the coffee just ran through my  
>throat.", she produced a small cough, looking cautiously at Ella. The<br>tensed facial expression of dark haired woman began to relax and Mary  
>sent a silent prayer of thanks to God for that.<p>

"That's okay. Sometimes it happens to me too", was Ella's reply.

Mary looked back at the medallion, like she wanted to be sure that a photo  
>inside it was really Chris'. She glared back at Ella and raising her<br>eyebrow, said "You sure are a nice couple."

That was the winning point. Ella happily smiled. Mary gave her back  
>the medallion, her whole body shaking in horror. She didn't know how<br>she managed to hid it from Ella. It was unreal to her that she already  
>found the killer of the Larabee's family. In her mind, Mary quickly<br>remember the things Stephen wrote in his article. She needed more.  
>Much more if she planned to prove that this woman burned Sarah and<br>Adam Larabee alive.

Therefore, Mary picked up her fork and knife and cutting another piece  
>of scrambled eggs, she asked "So, how did you two meet?"<p>

-*-

A sky was clear of clouds, sun shone so bright it hurt eyes, the air  
>was hot and thick from the warm wind. Vin took a sip of water from his<br>canteen as he rode and commented "So much of the rain for next few  
>weeks."<p>

He didn't got reply, just like he expected. Chris was in his own hell.  
>His gaze was set firmly on the road in front of them, his eyes<br>searching the area.

_Where did she go?  
><em>  
>Vin handed a canteen to his friend and Chris took a sip. They<br>continued to ride in silence.

_For Heaven's sake, woman. What did you got yourself into?  
><em>  
>"She'll be fine, Chris. Mary can take care of herself."<p>

Chris swallowed hard. For some reason, he wasn't convinced. And  
>something inside of him told him that Mary was in a danger. Big<br>danger.

"We have to find her quickly", was all that Larabee said before he  
>sent his horse into a gallop.<p>

-*-

Mary walked right beside Ella in the garden, carrying her cup of  
>coffee with her. She agreed to spend some time with the hotel owner in<br>the garden so she could get more information on the subject. It was  
>clear to Mary that Ella was a loner, that nobody wanted to talk so<br>much with her. The workers walked on their fingers around her. And Mary  
>could see how excited was woman to finally have somebody to talk about<br>her love...

Mary's stomach turned into a knot. She could barely breath. It was  
>disgusting to listen to this sick woman, but Mary didn't have a<br>choice. She insisted on details, pretending to be happy for "a nice  
>woman like Ella to find a true love in this world where men weren't so<br>nice". It did the trick. Ella practically glee from the excitement.

"And you are the only owner of the hotel or Mr. Chris is in it too?",  
>Mary tried to get on a time.<p>

"Oh, no, no, Chris doesn't have anything to do with a hotel. That's my  
>little investment for our future. Once he comes back, he will be<br>delighted to see our new house. I will close hotel when he comes back  
>and we will live here. Just need to take care of that room first."<p>

"What room?"

Ella's face darkened for a while, like she realized she said too  
>much. She looked at Mary, but the blonde offered her a relaxed smile.<br>So, Ella babbled "The room upstairs, at the end of the hall. You know,  
>I have to turn it into a baby's room. For…you know', she laughed<br>hysterically and Mary forced a laughter too.

_Looks like she just offered me an evidence._

-*-

"We should look for a shelter for the night", suggested Vin.

Chris didn't reply.

Vin looked around, thinking about setting up a camp, lighting a fire  
>and get something to eat.<p>

But, before he could even say another word, Chris' voice was heard "I  
>didn't know there was a hotel here."<p>

Vin followed his look and indeed; it was a huge and gorgeous house,  
>two floors, a big garden.<p>

"Too fancy", snorted Vin.

Chris grinned "Could use a bathroom."

-*-

Mary said her good night to Ella and slowly started to go upstairs.  
>Once she reached the second floor, she look around herself. There was<br>nobody here.

Her eyes went to the doors at the end of the hall. Cautiously, she hurried towards  
>them and pressed the doorknob.<p>

It was locked.

"Damn it!", whispered Mary.

"Well, well, well. Look whom did the wind blow in here", she heard  
>Ella's voice from downstairs. She was talking to somebody and Mary<br>decided to take that chance and try to open the door. She had to find  
>out what was in this room.<p>

She tried to push the doors, but no luck. Mary silently groaned in frustration.

"I could say the same thing."

The sound of that voice made Mary freeze in a place.

"Chris", she whispered "Oh, my God..."

-*-

"Funny how life always bring us together", Ella widely smiled.

"What are you doing here, Ella?", asked Chris, also smiling.

"I own the hotel", replied Ella "Never thought that I will have such  
>charming guests", she handed her hand to Vin and said "Ella Gaines,<br>nice to meet you."

"Vin Tanner", a bounty hunter accepted her hand, looking at Chris. His  
>friend smiled and said "Ella is...she's an old friend."<p>

"Very close friend", laughed Ella and Chris laughed too.

-*-

Mary listened as they talked, fear squeezing her heart. If only she  
>could get to Vin, to warn him about Ella.<p>

"Please, just check in, please", whispered Mary.

-*-

"So, I guess you gentlemen would like to spend the night, right?"

"You read our minds", grinned Chris.

-*-

Mary breathed out in a relief "Oh, thank God."

She glared at the door. For now, it will have to wait.

Mary went back to her room. Closing the doors, she leaned on them as she heard the footsteps. She was sure it was only a bounty hunter. Moment later, the doors next to her room opened and closed.

Now, she will just have to wait for everybody to go to sleep. Than,  
>she will go to that room and wake Vin up.<p>

She assumed that Chris stayed with Ella. It made her sick to her  
>stomach, but also brought tears to her eyes...<p>

He was with her now.

_Stop it, Mary!_

She turned the light off and sat in the chair. All she could do now was waiting.

-*-

The clock ticked, the sound of it irritated Mary's ears. It was too  
>slow. The time passed too slow for her liking.<p>

Her eyelids became heavy and Mary was fighting with herself. She can't  
>fall asleep.<p>

"Oh, what the hell!", she whispered and glared at the clock. 00:45.  
>It will have to do.<p>

Silently and slowly, Mary unlock the doors of her room. She didn't  
>care to put on her robe, the only thing she was wearing was her long silk white nightgown. She didn't even put on her slippers in a hurry.<p>

The hallway was silent and empty. Mary tiptoed to the doors next to  
>her room and pressed the doorknob. It was locked.<p>

The knocking was out of the question, she would wake up the whole hotel.

"Come on, Vin, wake up", Mary whispered in desperation.

She pressed the doorknob again, counting on her friend always sleeping  
>with one eye opened. If necessary, she will spend the whole night,<br>pressing the doorknob. Eventually, he will notice.

Few minutes passed and Mary was already desperate.

_Whole night! Who could do this whole night?_

She let go of the doorknob and rubbed her forehead, her head aching  
>from the pain...<p>

And in that moment, the doors opened, revealing sleepy and barechest Chris Larabee .

"Mary?", gunslinger whispered in a surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

It was like the lightening struck her as Mary saw the green eyes of Chris Larabee in front of her! She was totally sure that it was Vin's room, she had it all planned if Vin opened the doors and now…now she was frozen at her place as she took in the sight in front of her.

Like in a slow motion, Mary ran over his handsome features with her eyes…Thanking to God for the darkness that hid that blood ran into her cheeks as she saw for the first time the perfection of his body since there was no shirt to hide it…

Through the veil of dream, Chris stared at the beautiful blonde that stood just few steps away from him. Never before did he see her with her hair loosen in a sleepy way, her nightgown dancing around her perfect curves.

Silence grew more and more tense between them. Mary snapped back from her trance and realized that this was the first time she faced him after she gave his family picture to Buck…Swallowing hard, she couldn't move. Didn't know what to expect.

But, now, that wasn't important. If he never talked to her again, if he said that he never wanna see her again, heck, so be it! Tonight, she has to put an end to his miseries and give him a new chance of living by revealing the most horrible thing to him…that his ex – lover Ella Gaines was responsible for the tragic death of his wife and son.

And before Chris could utter another word, Mary quickly entered his room and whispered "Shut the door. Quickly!"

He wasn't sure what shocked him more; the requests she made…the scent of her perfume…or the warmth that sneaked up his spine…

She turned toward him and quietly asked "Are you alone in the room?"

Chris creased his eyebrows "Yeah."

"Damn it! This won't work", she rubbed her forehead, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Mary, what's going on?", Chris was now irritated and concerned for that matter. "What are you doing here?"

Mary wiped her eyes and face with her palms, frustrated. She looked at Chris, cautiously. She will break his heart, she knew it. But she didn't have a choice. He had to know the truth.

"Chris…", the sound of her calling him by his first name hit him. This was something serious. Something private. He saw that she was struggling with herself and it made him even more concerned.

"Mary, come on. You can tell me everything, you know that."

Not being aware of it, he made few steps closer to her and rubbed her upper arm. Mary blinked her tears away as she looked deep in the face of a man who managed to open the doors of her heart even though she was sure that they were locked forever, for anybody except Billy.

"Chris, I am so sorry. But, I have to tell you that…that, I…I found the killer of your family."

The cold sweat ran down Larabees' forehead at her words.

"What?", he murmured in disbelief.

Swallowing, Mary nodded her head "Yes, Chris. After I saw what I did to you with that photo, I had to do something to make it right. So I set off to find the person who took the lives of your family. Stephen wrote an article about the tragedy, but I needed more info. I didn't know where to look, or actually whom should I look for…but, I didn't have to search for long. Chris", by now, tears were rolling down Mary's cheeks "The killer is in this hotel."

The dark shadow crossed over gunslinger's face "Who is it?"

Mary swallowed hard once again "It's Ella. Ella Gaines."

And for the first time ever since he showed up in Four Corners, Mary saw emotions run wildly across Chris' face.

"What?", his voice was silent, cracked.

"She told me herself, Chris. She doesn't have a clue that I know you. She wears a locket with your picture inside it and says that you're her husband…And there's a room that can prove all that, I think."

Chris couldn't believe his ears. Ella? Ella Gaines, the woman he was in a relationship so many years ago? Ella who welcomed him and Vin so warmly?

"No, no. Mary, you must have been mistaken", he shook his head, trying to make a sense of it…

But, before he could turn away from her, Mary grabbed his hand and made him look in her eyes "Chris…do you really think I would make all this up? I know the pain of loosing somebody you love. I spent the whole day with that monster to get more info I could get. Please, you have to trust me!"

She watched as Chris stared blankly at her, like she was out of her mind, than how in a slow motion the flame of anger licked his senses and his palms held his head, his fingers pressing into his hair… He didn't even try to hide emotions from Mary. The pain, the shock, the anger…it was too huge.

Mary was desperate. She did this. She made him suffer.

"Chris…", she silently begged.

Letting out a tortured breath, Larabee reached for his gun. Mary's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm gonna kill her!"As he grabbed it, she launched herself onto his right arm.

"Chris, no!"

For unknown reason, the feeling of her silk skin on his body made him stop. For a moment, he just stared at her. Her eyes were pleading for him to calm down. Her breathing was fast and unsteady. "Chris, please, listen to me. You gotta help me prove it that Ella did it."

"She said she did it! Isn't that enough?", Larabee couldn't understand what on Earth Mary Travis was all about!

"Please, hear me out. You need to distract her while I get Vin to help me open those doors."

"No", Larabee shook his head "That is out of the question!"

"Chris", Mary's voice was desperate.

"For Heaven's sake, Mary! You just told me that she killed Sarah and Adam and you want me to be nice to her?"

"Just while we get the key to open the doors…", but before Mary could finish her sentence, Chris was out of the room "Oh, God!", she yelped in desperation and hurried after him.

"Which doors, Mary?", his voice was cold.

"Ssshhhh!", she hissed "Ella will hear us!", as Larabee didn't look like he cared at all, Mary sighed "Down at the end of the hall."

Chris ran toward the doors and tried to open them. Locked.

Swearing under his breath, Larabee put the gun on his belt and shortly said to Mary "Step back."

Mary watched as an animal strength grew in Chris as he tried to break the doors of the damned room. Frightened, she looked around. No sight of Ella.

Yet.

"Hurry, Chris!", she whispered. She barely finished the sentence when the doors fell down with a loud thump, causing Mary to cover her mouth in order not to scream at the scene in front of her.

Articles from the newspapers…Stephen's one among them too…a part of roofing tile…a little boy's hat…and a half burned locket.

Just a step away from Chris, Mary watched as gunslinger took the little hat and a locket in his hands. His breathing fastened up, his sight got blurry, he felt like he will fall, like he will throw up…

Tears glistened in Mary's eyes as well. This was sick. This was monstrous!

Her palm gently touched Chris' shoulder and he started to turn away toward her…

And in that moment, Ella's voice was heard "Don't move."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mary felt the drops of cold sweat upon her spine as she slowly looked at the woman that stood few steps in front of her with a gun in her hand. She was aware that Chris was behind her and it gave her strength. If Mary had any saying in this, Ella Gaines will never come close to Chris Larabee again.

Ella directed her gun towards Mary and viciously smiled "Mary Travis. You think you could have fool me? I did some research, you know, and I knew the whole time who are you. You think that I befriended you for a chit – chat? No way. You're a threat to me. Just like she was."

Through a fog, Ella's words reached to Chris. He felt like he was in a parallel universe. His past mixing with his present… and his future. His heart ached as he felt the little hat and a locket under his fingers. He was the one who gave Sarah this locket. This was the hat Adam wore when he taught him to play baseball…Their murderer was here…Right in front of him. And he could feel the flames of agonizing fire licking up his spine, fire that Ella set on, fire that burned his wife and son alive…Fire of guilt that he wasn't there to save his family…Fire of anger that made his hands turn into fists and he glared at Ella, his eyes icily cold.

Mary wasn't kind of a woman who got scared easily. As a journalist, she faced numerous threats and God knows how many time people tried to stop her from doing the right thing. It wasn't the first time somebody pointed a gun in her direction. She never blinked an eye.

But, now, it was different.

Ella was crazy. Ella was totally crazy. Above all that, she was obsessed with Chris. She will kill everybody that stand in her way. Right now, Mary was that one.

_You're a threat to me. Just like she was._

Ella's words held much more than accidental passenger would think. Mary wasn't in her way because she physically stood between her and Chris…

All of a sudden, Chris felt the strength coming back into his shattered body. The words that Ella just said to Mary broke down the final walls surrounding his heart. Years ago, when this monster killed his family, he closed his heart, not letting anybody come close to it. His six friends, or better to say brothers, showed him that there was still good on this planet. Lord knows that Buck has been trying that ever since the tragedy occurred. But, it took Chris long time to even acknowledge Buck's presence. It hurt way too much to be even around his oldest and best friend. Everything inside him was dead. He was no more capable of love and even if he was, Larabee promised to himself that he will kill that feeling if it ever shows up.

But, you can't give orders to your heart.

Mary Travis has find the way through the stoned barricade he placed around his heart. Her smile could lit up his whole day, his bad mood quickly changed whenever she was around. He loved spending time with her son. Little Billy worshiped the ground Chris walked on and it crashed another wall that Larabee placed in front of his heart.

He was sure that he was going to die as Inmate 78. Those days and nights he spent in jail made Chris aware of what does he have in Four Corners. Once he was released, Buck told him that it was Mary who got worried for him first. It was Mary who made them go to look after him…

It was Mary who saved his life…In every way it counts.

Her gift for him broke down the last wall towards his heart. Mary knew what it meant to loose somebody you love. He cursed at himself many times for treating her the way he did back than; he just rode off and made her worried. Made her cry. Damn it!

And now, she was standing in front of Ella Gaines with that sick bitch pointing her gun at her…his light.

Behind Ella's shoulders, Chris could see Vin slowly approaching with a gun in his hand. They shared a look and tracker understood.

_Leave her to me, Vin. _

"This is way too easy", laughed Ella.

Mary swallowed hard. She couldn't move. She thought of Billy and hidden tears in her eyes gave her strength, a heart of a Mother woke up inside her and Chris and Vin watched in amazement and shock how Mary Travis stared right back at Ella and said through gritted teeth "I'm not afraid of you."

Just for a second, Ella hesitated, shocked with Mary's words. And that second was enough for Chris to quickly push Mary aside and knock the gun out of Ella's hand. Mary fell down on the floor and quickly grabbed Ella's gun with her shivering fingers.

"YOU SICK BITCH!", he yelled, all of his anger fuming up inside as he grabbed Ella's neck with both of his hands!

There was no way in hell that Mary and Vin could stop him. This was between him and Ella. He spent three years of his life in a living hell, he lived only for the day when he will face the murderer of his beloved family.

Once he was sure that Ella wasn't breathing anymore, he let her go. By now, Ella's workers came upstairs and were in shock. Vin thought that it was for the best to try to talk to them and he turned to leave.

He only took two steps when one of the workers shrieked "She's moving! She's alive!"

In a slow motion, Vin turned and saw Ella getting up and launching herself at Chris with a knife in her hand…

…and in next second a gun in Mary's hands fired!

Ella yelped in pain as the bullet came right through her! Knife fell down from her hands and with another shoot, she slumped lifeless on the floor!

With her index-finger on a trigger Mary Travis felt her shoulders slump down as sobs climbed up from her lungs. Her fingers shivered and a gun dropped from her hand.

"Mary…"

His voice reached through the veil of her horror, but Mary couldn't stop herself. Her tears broke her down and in a second, Chris moved closer and encircled her in his embrace. He held her tight, her face burried in his chest, her tears wetting his skin. He buried his face in her golden hair, never wanting to let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sound of people running up and down the stairs was heard, words mumbled in silent voices and Vin keeping everything in order. Chris knew that his friend will take care of everything so that he doesn't have to have another look on a monster who destroyed his life the moment she planned to set a fire on his homestead and kill his wife and son in the most horrible way.

Their faces started to fade away few weeks ago, and Chris couldn't hear Sarah's voice anymore…nor could he hear Adam's innocent laughter. They were becoming ghosts in his memory and he looked for comfort or solution in the whiskey bottle. But, being completely drunk didn't help one bit. In such state, he couldn't even remember what he did that morning. He was slowly fading into desperation, and anger consumed him. He was angry at himself for not remembering their faces and voices anymore.

Than one day Buck came to him with a strange look on his face. Chris was perplexed to hear from his oldest friend that Mary Travis gave him a gift for him. He unwrapped the paper slowly, wondering what could she possibly give to him…and why?

There they were…their faces. Sarah and Adam gazed at him right from the photo in a frame.

He remembered how furious was he. Not at Mary, but himself. He couldn't stand to look down at faces of his beloved wife and son on a photo with him. He thought he didn't deserve to share even a photo with them because they were dead and he was still breathing.

The anger consumed him, the pain was unbearable. He broke the photo frame, rode off, got drunk, broke things around his place and fell into darkness once again…

…And not thinking for one second what this actually meant.

Now, he knew.

He could see their faces again. He could remember Adam shrieking with laughter when Buck put him on a horse for the first time and when the Earth move under horse's back. He could still hear Sarah trying to be mad at him and Buck for making jokes over dinner. He could feel the happiness at remembering those moments…That photo brought everything back. Not just pain and despair…It also brought back happy memories. Memories of times when he had a family. Through the darkness of his pain, a track of light came in. A track of golden light…just like…

His fingers slowly moved through golden locks of Mary's hair as her sobbing increased. He knew she was horrified with what just happened…with what she had just done. Justice was served, Ella was dead. She paid for what she did. If Mary didn't pull the trigger, Chris would. Or Vin. But, it was Mary. And even though people of Four Corners knew her as brave-hearted woman, Chris knew how fragile could she be.

"I killed her", he heard her mumble through bitter tears "I killed another human being", her voice broke in a sob "Oh, my God…"

"Sssshhhhh", Chris' voice was a whisper, gentle as a breeze "You did the right thing."

Was it the sound of his voice or the words he spoke, Mary didn't know, but it had a healing effect on her heart. Suddenly she became aware of the position she was in; Chris' arms held her in embrace and her face was snuggled into his bare chest. A lump created in her throat and blood ran full force in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I…", she tried to regain her composure by pulling herself away from him. She was lost for words, first time in her life. She couldn't look up at him, too scared of what will she see in those green eyes of his.

Her eyes looked down and saw him slowly approaching her, closing the distance of two steps between them. Mary swallowed hard. She got over the edge with giving him that photo, it only hurt him more…

"Mary", his voice was silent and hoarse "Mary, look at me", as she stayed still, his index-finger gently lifted up her chin. His eyes met her crystal blue eyes and Chris felt a feeling of warmth running through his body from the shine of those two diamonds. His calloused fingers slowly wiped the tears from the soft skin of her cheeks. Subconsciously, she leaned into his palm, treasuring his gentle touch. His thumb gently caressed her cheek, sending electricity through her body. She gazed at his green eyes, getting lost in them.

"I'm sorry, Chris", she whispered "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I should have never give you that photo. I just pushed you further into that darkness…", her voice broke in tears.

Those words pierced right through Chris' heart. Once again, he cursed himself for just taking off the way he did once Buck gave him a small package from Mary.

His heart ached for her. He couldn't stand to watch her cry because of him. Not Mary.

"Mary", he called her again, cupping her face in both of his hands "I was a bloody idiot for taking off like that and I am so sorry. I am so sorry for hurting you that way. I was mad at myself. Not just because I wasn't there to save my family…but, because I started to forget their faces. I couldn't hear their voices anymore. Couldn't remember how they look like. You brought them back to me.", one of his hands slowly went down her neck and onto her upper arm, while the other one got lost in her hair. "You know some of the pain I went through. Now I see it. And I apologize for being so rough when you told me those words in the store."

Through her tears, Mary couldn't suppress a happy smile. She finally reached to him. He let out a small breath of relief when he saw her lovely lips curl up in a smile he loved so much. "You didn't push me into darkness. You pulled me out of it. I tried to escape from it, tried to deny it, but I couldn't. I can't do it anymore."

Her eyes widened in a surprise. What was he saying?

There was no pulling back now and Chris knew it.

"Mary", he started, gathering all his courage for the words he was about to tell now. Taking in a deep breath, he continued to talk, his eyes never leaving her eyes "Last three years I lived just for the day when I will bring a killer of my family to a justice. I thought I didn't deserve to make another single breath because my family was robbed of chance to live…"

"It wasn't your fault, Chris", Mary hated to interrupt him, but she couldn't allow that he keeps on blaming himself. "I know how do you feel. I blamed myself for so long because I wasn't there to help Steven. To save him. I blamed myself for each tear Billy shed during that horrible year. But, you saved my baby. Those men tried to kill him too, but you saved him. And you brought my baby back to me. Without you, Billy would never recover…", she sobbed "…and neither would I, Chris", she shook her head "Don't do this to yourself, Chris. Don't kill your heart. I am certain that Sarah and Adam wouldn't want that."

"You nearly got yourself killed", he whispered, leaning his forehead on her forehead. Mary swallowed her sobs, blinking tears from her eyelashes.

"But I didn't. We finally brought her to justice", Mary could feel Chris' breath on her lips; he was so close to her. Her whole body shivered with love.

_We finally brought her to justice. _

_WE._

The light of Marys' love shone through the closed doors of Chris' heart. Sending away all the pain and all the bitterness from his soul. Completely breaking in through all the walls.

"Mary, there will always be someone after me", he whispered in last attempt of escape.

"That makes two of us. Or did you forget that I run very serious newspaper, Mr. Larabee?", she smiled, her lips inch away from his lips, her breathing fastening up. He answered with a smile back "So, I guess we have to take extra care of each other, Miss Travis?"

"Promise?", she silently breathed out, staring right into his beautiful eyes that were clouded with passion and love for her.

"You bet", he whispered before his lips finally touched her soft lips in a loving kiss.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **

One year later

"Billy! Chris! Don't you dare!", Mary tried to be serious, but laughter crept up her senses, and she couldn't help not to smile just for a short moment. "I am warning both of you…", she couldn't even finish when water splashed on her from the bucket Billy lifted up with Chris' help. Mary gasped and tried to dry her face with wet sleeves. Knowing that she couldn't pick up the bucket in her state, she looked around and mischievously smiled. "Mr. Larabee…I heard that you were the fastest on a gun out on West…Lets see can you react that fast on…", she knelt down and in next moment, yelled "THIS!", grabbing a hose, Mary pointed it at her husband and son and laughed happily as she saw Billy shrieking up with laughter and Chris laughing uncontrollably as she splashed water over them.

In next moment, Chris and Billy managed to escape from Mary's attack into the barn. She put the hose down and smiling widely went toward the barn, preparing for a hay fight…Knowing already that they will win against her. Never mind. She gently rubbed her swollen belly. In less than four months, she'll have a baby girl or a baby boy to help her with these two.

_And may God helps them than, _she thought, her smile widening.

"All right! I'm coming in! You two better got hidden!", she giggled and closed the doors of the barn

**THE END**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. :) Stay tuned as I am already working on new Mary & Chris story! :)**


End file.
